A Runner's Freedom
by Inea Sako
Summary: Ronon lost everything when he bacame a runner. Now at Atlantis he has the chance to get his life back. I'm not very good at making summaries lol FordOC, then RononOC. Based around the OC, Krisa. R&R, thankyou! IN HIATUS SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

------------

Ronon snarled in frustration at his wound, the Wraith, and his life in

general for the past seven years. Stumbling through the darkened forest, his

breath sounding harsh in the cool, night air, he pulled out his blaster in

readiness of the fight to come. A Wraith hissed close behind him and he spun

around. But misjudging his balance, he fell and the Wraith closed in. A

burst of staccato gunfire sounded a ways behind him; the Wraith jerked,

and went down with many holes leaking ichors blood.

Ronon flipped himself upright and stared at his so-called rescuer still

hidden in the shadows. The figure ignored him and moved to the fallen

Wraith, taking out a knife and cutting into its arm.

Confused at the other's antics, Ronon staggered upright and headed for the

mountains in search of shelter.

------

A year and a half earlier at the SGC

------

Major John Sheppard wandered through the corridors at the SGC. Scientists

and Marines both were toting crates and bags of unidentifiable items, or

were just standing around waiting.

He looked around at all the unfamiliar faces and wondered what he was

thinking, taking this job.

"John?" An incredulous voice called from down the hallway. He turned. A

young woman dressed in a scientist's uniform stared at him.

"John!" she yelled and leapt at him.

He laughed and spun the girl around."I missed you too, little sister." he smiled.

She glared up at him, "I'm not your little sister, remember, I'm adopted!"

"Yeah sure, whatever Krisa."

"**Will all Atlantis Expedition team members please start getting ready to**

**depart, thank you.**" the loudspeaker blared.

"Are you in the expedition?" Krisa asked.

"Yeah, I got drafted."

Krisa rolled her eyes, "Well I better get my stuff moved out, or at least as

close to moved out as I can get around here. See ya!" She smiled while walking

away and waved goodbye. John shook his head as he watched her bully a

couple of Marines to help her carry her various items.

---

One month later

_Hmm,_ Krisa thought, _why did they want a person with a doctorate in the _

_general history of warfare again? It doesn't make any sense. I mean, I may _

_have a black belt in Kali with my double swords and all but other than that _

_I'm just a strategist, right? Oh well_

"Hey! Dr. Allare!" A young African-American marine sprinted down the hall

towards the young doctor.

"Ford," Krisa replied with a hint of a smile. "So bright and chipper after

getting out of the hospital?"

"Yeah," he said with barely contained enthusiasm. "That entity thing didn't

do all that much to me, so I'm fine."

"So Dr. Beckett let you out early it would seem?"

"Yeah, said I was too hyper for any normal patient so he let me go."

Krisa smiled and shook her head.

"So, Krisa, wanna have lunch with me tomorrow, I should be back from my

mission in time." Ford asked with embarrassment.

Krisa looked at him. "Sure, where at?"

"You will! Great! Um how about at the East Pier, there's this really great

balcony that survived the flooding and was explored just a week ago."

"That sounds great, thanks."

Krisa smiled as Ford walked away whistling, and shook her head. _John should _

_be happy, she thought, he always wanted me to "hook up" as he put it. Well _

_now I am._

--

Krisa woke up the next morning to the buzzer on her door. "Come in," she

called from the bed.

John activated the doors and walked through, chuckling at her appearance.

"John! I thought I said don't wake me up so early if it's not an emergency.

Evidently it's not, from your laughing."

"Nah, it's not an emergency. But I came to say goodbye, I'm going on a

mission today."

"Oh yeah," Krisa groaned, "That's right," she yawned, "Aiden told me he had

a mission today after he asked me to lunch."

"He did?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he did, and don't you go and be mean to the poor guy. You were the

one wanting me to get a boyfriend."

"No, no it's fine. I'm glad. At least I can keep an eye on him while he's

in my team."

"John," she glared, "Don't give him a hard time. Plus, it's only lunch."

"Yeah I suppose it is at that. Well I better be going, we go out at 08:00."

"Hmm, see you after the mission," she fell back into bed.

John grinned and left to go get ready.

--

Krisa walked into the control room after being summoned through her radio.

Dr. Weir glanced at

her and then at the open gate.

"What's wrong?" Krisa asked.

"The puddlejumper is stuck and Major Sheppard is in critical condition,"

Dr. Weir replied.

"What! What happened?"

"There is a strange bug sapping the life from his body, much like

the Wraith."

Krisa looked towards the Gate. _Stay safe John, please_, she thought.

--

John grimaced at the pain in his neck and tried to shift his position. Ford

glanced at him with worry clear on his face. "Ford," John said, gasping,

"that salt water thing hurt."

"Sorry sir."

"Please, don't do that again."

"Yes sir."

--

Krisa was pacing in worry in the control room. Dr. Beckett looked at her in

sympathy, "Look lass, why don't you sit down. It might help," he said.

A muffled argument came from where Dr. Weir was conferring with

Dr. Kavanagh.

"... I promise you I will dial the coordinates of a very lonely planet

where you can be as self-important as you wanna be." Dr. Weir snapped. "Do

you think I'm kidding?"

Krisa rounded on the hapless Dr. Kavanagh, "That is my brother out there

and you are worrying over a form of address from your commanding officer!"

Kavanagh grumbled as Krisa spun to start pacing again.

--

"Ford, I got an idea," John coughed, "Hit me with the defibrillator."

Dr. Beckett's voice came in over the radio, "You may be onto something,

Major."

"No-no, you said that might kill him," Ford said.

"John, I will not allow you to kill yourself," Krisa said from Atlantis.

"Relax Krisa, it might get this damn bug off," John replied.

--

Krisa looked at Dr. Beckett, then nodded. "Alright John, try it," she said.

There was a few moments of tense silence. Then Ford's voice crackled

through the radio, "This is Lieutenant Ford. The creature's successfully

been removed from Major Sheppard, but we were unable to revive him.

Both he and Teyla are now on the other side of the event horizon."

Krisa gulped and turned away from the gate, tears trickling down her

cheeks. Dr. Weir glanced at her and said, "Thank you, Lieutenant. Rodney,

you have seven minutes."

Krisa sat down in a nearby chair as Kavanagh shouted, "Wait. The rear

hatch. Blow the rear hatch. It should give you enough thrust to make it

through."

Krisa looked up again and nodded to Kavanagh in thanks. The jumper suddenly

shot through the event horizon and settled to the floor of the control room.

Dr. Beckett's medical team rushed forward to the open hatch of the jumper

and gathered up the team.

--

John awoke in the Atlantis infirmary. Krisa was sitting beside him reading

on a laptop. He sighed and stretched slightly. Krisa turned towards him

and smiled, "I'm glad to see you awake."

"I'm just glad to be alive," he replied smiling.

"You should sleep more, I'll go tell Dr. Beckett that you're awake."

"Hmm, okay, you do that," he said falling asleep once more.

--

Krisa smiled while walking out of the infirmary. She turned when someone

called her name.

"Krisa," Ford said, "I guess lunch was canceled."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I was worried about John and..." she said. Ford

smiled and put his finger to her lips.

"Don't worry about just show up at the balcony I told you about tonight

okay?"

Krisa smiled," Sure, tonight then."

"Tonight," he replied.

----------

AN: The story starts out with FordOC then RononOC. Please be nice, I'm only

one person and while I do get semi-good ideas, they might not be perfect so

don't yell. If you don't like them then give ones of your own. Thanks.

I do not own Stargate Atlantis or www . gateworld . net

and I make no money off of this and anything else so please be nice.

---

As an aditional message from the manager and beta, BlackCookie, I will requre

several reviews before posting the next chapter. If you want it, show it.

Oh, and see that little button down there? It. is. your. firend.

-

toodles readers!

--------


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I tried to make it FordOC as much as possible in the beginning before

Ronon comes in, but I just like Ronon better so you'll have to make up your

own way that Ford and Krisa get together. The story is primarily RononOC.

Tell me how well I did with getting Ford and Krisa together okay:)

AN2: I decided to skip the entire siege with the wraith and all since it has

nothing to do with Krisa.

------------

Ten months later

---

"Krisa!" John ran through the masses of scientists trying to get to the

gate and then the Alpha site.

"John, I'm here!" Krisa replied. He rushed over to her and hugged her tight.

"Stay safe," he said.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" she smiled, but it was a little sad.

"The Wraith are ones their way and I wanted you to be safe."

"You and Aiden are staying here?"

"We're helping to fight, plus I'm one of the people that can arm the

self-destruct."

"Don't jinx it, John! Just stay safe. See both of you after."

---

Krisa had finally finished getting all of her equipment unpacked when, to

her surprise, her brother ran up.

"All the Wraith have been defeated and the city is safe to go back to!"

John yelled to the general rejoicing of the entire expedition.

Krisa stood there hand on her hips, "And you, Major John Sheppard, are just

going to stand there and ignore your little sister?" She smirked and raised her

eyebrows.

"No of course not, in fact I'll even help you pack up and take your stuff

back," he replied.

She smiled, "I think that acceptable."

He sputtered as she laughed and walked back to her tent.

---

In all the commotion of getting settled back into Atlantis, Krisa noticed

that she hadn't seen Aiden around at all. She approached her brother over

dinner to ask why.

"John, where is Aiden?"

He sighed, "I hoped you wouldn't ask me that," he said in an undertone.

"Why, what happened?" she asked worriedly searching his face. John pushed

away his dinner.

"Dr. Beckett is the one to really tell you this Krisa," he sighed.

---

Krisa sat down on one of the beds in the infirmary while Dr. Beckett told

the story.

"The Wraith had beamed down into Atlantis and were engaging our teams. A

Wraith started to feed on Aiden when an explosion took place and threw

them both into the water," Dr. Beckett swallowed, glanced at Krisa and John, and

continued. "We fished him out about a half hour later thinking he was dead

but the Wraith had pumped a special enzyme into him. It helps keep the

victim alive throughout the feeding process and..."

John interrupted, "On with the story doc."

"I put Aiden on an I.V. drip and let him rest. An hour later I checked in

to find him gone. I managed to find him again but he..."

"He attacked Dr. Beckett." John said. Krisa swallowed and looked pale. John

glanced at her but motioned for the doctor to go on.

"I scanned him and the enzyme was affecting his brain chemistry. I told

Dr. Weir that we would have to wean him off of the enzyme quicker

than expected.

I guess he heard us. He attacked a guard and turned his gun on an injured

man asking for the last of the enzyme that I had. I gave it to him." Dr.

Beckett glanced at John as though asking him to tell the rest.

John sighed, "I had to hunt him down, Krisa and in the end he escaped with

a puddle-jumper through the gate. We could not stop him." he glanced at

her, seemingly asking for forgiveness.

Krisa sighed and buried her head in her hands. For a long while there was

no sound in room except from the various heart monitors, then she sat up. "

You did what you had to do, I would have done no different in your place."

She smiled weakly and walked out with her shoulders slumped.

Dr. Beckett and Lt. Cl. Sheppard glanced at each other in worry.

---

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Dr. Beckett," came the voice from John's radio.

"What's up doc?" he said with an accent vaguely reminiscent of Bugs Bunny.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Look, I need to talk to you about something. In the

infirmary if you don't mind."

"Sure, be right there."

---

"John, it's about Krisa," Dr. Beckett said as soon as they were in his

office.

"What's wrong," John asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"She doesn't seem to have recovered completely from Aiden's departure."

"Well! What do you expect! She's been told that her boyfriend has turned

into a lunatic junkie and disobeyed her brother, his commanding officer, as

well as harming one of her best friends! HOW DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD

RECOVER!"

"No need to yell lad, I do understand, but I was thinking that we could

send her back to earth and get her away from the place where it happened,

that sort of thing." Dr. Beckett said calmly.

"NO! She's staying here! I am not having my little sister lose the only job

she's actually happy with as well as being shut up in the loony bin!" John

snarled.

Dr. Beckett sighed, "I thought you would say that, so I told the IOA that I

wasn't going to release her from Atlantis until there is some physical harm

done by her part."

John relaxed and smiled. "I'm sorry doc, but this place gives her something

to do and doesn't let her dwell on Ford too much," he said ruefully.

"I perfectly understand, I just wanted to clear that up. Also, she has

refused to see Dr. Heightmeyer and won't talk to anyone."

"She..." John paused, "she talks to me and Teyla sometimes. But it's me,

mostly, that she talks to. I just sorta hold her when she cries."

"I'm glad to know that," Dr. Beckett beamed. "I hope she recovers soon."

"Thanks doc."

-------

(end ch2)

---

AN: Next chapter Krisa starts showing her martial arts skills, I promise.

--

BN: (oh, uh… BN stands for Beta note, onward.)

Got Ronon? We do. That's why you, reader, want to review!!

Treat this fic like a little sibling, you love it to pieces but always want to push

its buttons, like that lovely little review button down at the bottom of the

page. So get to it!

---

Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you think you were doing, Mister!" Krisa said, poking her brother's chest with her finger. "I sit here working on strategies against the Wraith and I find out that you are flying dangerously close to a SUN! Of all the stupid flyboy tricks you could've pulled, this has to have been the most foolish..."

John just stood there and then pulled her into a hug, "Yeah I missed you too, Krisa."

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop trying to commit suicide," she snapped half-heartedly.

"I'm not committing suicide, I told you..."

The loudspeaker cut them off. "Can Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Krisana Allare please come up to the gate room? Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Krisana Allare to the gate room please."

"We found a dead Wraith on the planet that Dr. Parrish and Major Lorne's team were exploring," Dr. Weir said. Krisa looked confused as Dr. Weir went on. "It appeared that it was killed with bullets," she sighed, then continued, "the enzyme sack in it's arm was removed, probably with a knife."

Krisa straightened and said, "If this is Ford's work, I want to be on the team that looks for him."

Dr. Weir nodded, "I understand, maybe he will listen to you."

Krisa walked out with an unreadable expression on her face.

John looked up from where he was fastening his combat vest and preparing for the trip through the gate. Krisa walked down the stairs with two identical swords strapped to her back. She glanced at the surprised look on her brother's face.

"No guns John, you know I hate them. Plus Fo- Aiden wouldn't shoot at me anyways," she said. "And I can defend myself with these just fine."

John looked skeptical but nodded, "Just please be careful Krisa. I don't want to have Ford accidentally shoot you."

Krisa smiled, "That's why I have the Kevlar vest on, John."

"Oh, well that's okay then."

Dr. Weir called down from the balcony, "Come back safe, all of you."

"Oh I think we'll be fine," John replied.

"Fine!" squeaked Rodney Mckay. "This planet has very high levels of solar radiation and uh, I've been keeping a running tally of my lifetime exposure to radiation: X-rays, cellphones, plane rides, that whole unfortunate Genii nuclear reactor thing. My God, last week we flew dangerously close to the corona of a sun! As it is, I may have to forgo reproducing."

A marine muttered, "Yeah that's funny, I was just thinking that might be wise."

Krisa smirked and walked through the gate after her brother.

Ronon stiffened as he heard the Ring activate but as no telltale sounds of Wraith ships coming through reached him his eyes narrowed. Have I made a mistake, he thought, is there a village nearby after all? He ran to the Ring and took up a watching place in the surrounding forest. Ronon saw people with strange weapons walk out of the Ring. Ronon scowled and went back to make doubly sure his traps were ready, for anything.

"Start a sweep, teams of two. Radio contact every twenty minutes. Teyla, you're with me; Coughlin, take Billick; Reed: you and Sherman cover the gate; and Major Lorne, you've got Mckay." John ordered.

"Oh lucky me," Lorne grumbled.

Krisa smiled, "I shall go with Major Lorne."

John nodded while Lorne looked thankful, "Let's move out!"

Krisa walked along ignoring the argument that sprang up when Mckay started complaining, when she suddenly stopped, seemingly at the same time as Major Lorne.

Mckay looked around, "What, what is it?"

Major Lorne held up his closed fist in an evident gesture to be quiet, "Shh, get down, get down."

"What?" Mckay asked in a whisper, "You see something?"

"Aiden! Aiden it's Krisa!" she yelled. The bushes rustled as something or someone broke cover and ran. Krisa cursed and ran after it with Lorne and Mckay in pursuit.

Lorne spoke into the radio, "Colonel Sheppard, it's Major Lorne. In pursuit of suspect."

"_What, so are we, where are you?_" John's voice crackled from the radio.

"About two klicks from the Stargate, sir." Lorne replied

Krisa ran into an empty clearing and stopped, turning around and shaking her head.

Mckay ran up panting heavily."What... what is it?" Mckay gasped.

"Lost him," Krisa said.

Lorne sighed and activated his radio, "Colonel Sheppard?"

"_Standby_, _Teyla's_ _been hit_."John replied.

"Colonel Sheppard, say again. What's your position?"

Krisa grabbed the radio, "John? What's happening over there? John!"

Only static answered.

"... _any sign of Lieutenant Ford yet_?"Dr. Weir said.

"No, ma'am. Fact is, we don't even know if this is Lieutenant Ford we're dealing with." Lorne replied over the radio.

"_Okay_, _Weir out_."

Krisa said, "I'll stay here and help debrief the Marines as they come through. If it's not Aiden we're dealing with, then I'll be of no use here."

Major Lorne nodded, "Mckay and I will continue searching and we'll radio if we do find him."

Krisa smiled gratefully, then looked towards the gate as it started dialing. The puddlejumper came through with the extra Marines. As it landed, Lorne and Mckay started into the forest.

Krisa paced beside the Stargate. It had been three hours since she had last heard from Major Lorne and Dr .Mckay after they started looking for Ford, and hopefully her brother.

"Dr. Allare!" Major Lorne was stumbling towards the gate.

"Major!" Krisa gasped as he came into view.

"Got hit by a Wraith stun blast. I think it was Ford."

"Sit down," Krisa said while grabbing a penlight and shining it in his eyes.

"Colonel Sheppard!" one of the marines shouted as said Colonel ran towards them.

"John!" Krisa got up, "Where have you been?"

"No time," he said dialing the gate, "I need to talk to Dr. Weir"

"So you're saying that you made a deal with this guy?" Dr. Weir asked.

"_Uh, yeah_," John replied over the radio.

"And you trust him to keep his side of the bargain?" she asked.

"_Um, well, even if he doesn't keep it then he should still be able to get through the gate. I think he wants this chance though. I mean, he'll be free from the Wraith for the first time in a long time for him._"

"Alright, I'll have Dr. Beckett notified of the situation."

"Please, Carson, just pack what you need." Dr. Weir said.

"I don't think an operating room and a bloody army will fit through the Gate," the Scottish doctor grumbled.

Carson walked through the gate muttering to himself. Krisa came forward and grabbed one of the crates from him.

"Oh, thank you love." he said.

"Now doc," John said, "I'll lead you to the guy and hide where I can keep an eye on him."

"I'm coming too, you'll need someone to carry the crates," Krisa exclaimed.

Teyla stared at the rugged and dirty man pointing his gun at her her, "This is not necessary, you know."Ronon looked at her and raised his eyebrows."How long have you been on the run?" she asked.

"Seven years," he said quietly.

Teyla blinked, "And you have been on your own all that time?"

"Not much choice. Can't go home. Can't stay in one place for too long."

"I have heard of Runners my whole life, but I've never met one. I did not even believe it was true," Teyla said softly.

"_Teyla, this is Sheppard, come in?_" came from the radio.

"Go ahead, Colonel," Teyla replied.

"_I'm here with Krisa and Dr. Beckett_."

Ronon grunted, "Unarmed."

"Ronon would like to remind you that they remain unarmed," Teyla said.

"_Gotcha_."

John turned to Krisa and Dr. Beckett. "Alright, for what it's worth, I'd never send you in there if I thought the guy was gonna hurt you."

"Is that opinion based on some sort of evidence, or is it just a gut feeling that this gentleman isn't dangerous?" Beckett said rather hysterically.

"I didn't say he wasn't dangerous. He could probably kill you in the blink of an eye. I don't think he will." John replied evenly.

"Well thank you, I feel much better now!"

"I'll be right up there," John said pointing to the cliff above the cave.

"John," Krisa hissed and unslung her swords from her back, "Take my swords so you can throw them down if need be."

John nodded and ran off.

Ronon looked over the two people that were sent to free him from this torture. The short, dark-haired male seemed extremely agitated while the female moved with a calm assurance that he was sure came from naivety and innocence. Ronon glanced at her eyes and almost stopped dead. They were the color of athelven, a green semiprecious stone that was often used by sages on his planet in good luck charms. His eyes roamed over the rest of her face. Her hair was a rich auburn tied in a loose braid reaching halfway down her back, and her lips were a light pink that matched her tanned skin and high cheekbones perfectly. Ronon blinked as the other man spoke.

"Hullo. I normally don't make house calls like this, but then again this isn't really a house, is it?" Dr. Beckett said nervously.

Ronon recovered some of his assurance, "What's in the case, Doc?"

"Um, surgical implements, diagnostic tools, various drugs, analgesics, antibiotics."

"What?" Ronon turned to Teyla.

"Ronon," she said smiling, "This is Dr. Beckett and Dr. Allare."Teyla turned to Beckett and Krisa, "This is Ronon."

"Pleasure. I understand you have some sort of a transmitter in your back. Well, have a seat. Off with your shirt, let's have a look," Dr. Beckett ordered.Ronon grumbled but took it off with Teyla's help. Krisa stiffened when she saw the scars on the runner's back.

Ronon felt Krisa's eyes on him and sensed her pity. Wisely, she didn't say anything to him. "Let's get on with this, Doc," Ronon growled.

"Son, you're gonna have to put that weapon down and lie down," Dr. Beckett said sternly.

"Not a chance," Ronon replied.

"Now you listen to me. I've located the transmitter. It's in the soft tissue next to the second thoracic vertebrae."

"Good, cut it out."

"I can't do that with you sitting up like this, and I'm gonna have to give you some anesthetic to make you sleep."

"No you're not."

"Ronon, you need to trust us," Teyla said soothingly.

"I do. That's why he's here and you're still alive. Now get to work, Doc."

Dr. Beckett had gotten all of his supplies together and ready.

"OK, I'm ready. Look, I just wanna say one last time: I really don't think this is a good idea. I'm gonna be cutting very close to your spinal column here. If you were to flinch..." he said.

"I won't flinch," Ronon cut in.

"Ok," Dr. Beckett said dubiously, "Here we go."

He started the surgery. Krisa was shocked as she saw that this strange man kept his word. He didn't flinch or even twitch. She handed medical implements to Dr. Beckett in a sort of daze at this man's ability to ignore pain. Ronon groaned a couple of times as Dr. Beckett freed the Wraith tracking device from his back.

"I think I've got it," Beckett said as Ronon slowly toppled over.

"Woah!" Krisa exclaimed as she caught Ronon's still form.There was a rustle from the surrounding bush and John popped out, still holding his P-90.

"I'm certain I've disabled the device, but I can't be sure," Dr. Beckett said, obviously more assured now that Ronon was passed out on the stone. "I'll put some antiseptic on the wound and..."He was interrupted by gunshots that came from the south.

"Damn," John cursed, handed Krisa her swords, and raced off. "Get back to the jumper!" he yelled behind him.

Krisa looked at Dr. Beckett. "Go, lass," he said, "go help your brother."

Krisa smiled and ran off.

Rodney looked at the ground from where he hung in a trap. _You've got to be kidding me_, he thought, _I am on a radioactive planet_, _looking for a maniac_, _and I'm caught in a_ _BLOODY TRAP!!!!!!!!_ Rodney sighed as he slowly spun around in circles.

"Well look at you," said Ford walking up.

"Yeah, very funny isn't it," Rodney laughed half-heartedly, then gulped, "Um, you set this up?"

"Nah, not me."

"Well it was still very clever of you. Now, can you please let me down," Rodney said in a slightly hysterical tone.

"No," Ford said with a dangerous look on his face, "I think I'm gonna kill you."

"Kill me!" Rodney squeaked, "When did this escalate to killing?"

"When you shot me, goodbye Mckay," Ford held up his gun and aimed it.A figure shot out of the underbrush and barreled into Ford. Ford let off a shot at Mckay in reflex as his assailant crashed into him. Both opponents picked themselves off the ground to properly engage each other. Ford's eyes widened as he stared at Krisa who was breathing heavily. Her eyes were sad.

"Aiden," she panted, "don't do this."

Ford swallowed but said nothing.

"Come back to Atlantis with me."

"You'll just have Dr. Beckett cure me," Ford said mistrustfully.

"No," Krisa said, tears sparkling in her eyes, "No, I won't do that."

Ford straightened, "You wouldn't?" There was hope in his tone.

"No, I wouldn't," Krisa said smiling as she held out her hand to him. "Just come with me and I'll make sure that John will make everything all right..."

"Your BROTHER?" Ford snarled, "It's all about YOUR BROTHER."

"No, Aiden that's not why..."

"I'm sick and tired of hearing about your brother. I asked you on a date and you had to go to the infirmary to check on YOUR BROTHER. No worries about Aiden, oh no, even when he was in the infirmary as well because he tried to SAVE YOUR BROTHER!" Ford leapt at Krisa who backpedaled, trying to get her swords out. Ford backhanded her across the face and Krisa flew through the air to land against a tree and slide to the bottom, her swords sliding out of her grasp.Rodney watched all of this in complete shock. As Ford turned back to lift his gun to shoot him, Rodney's eyes widened. Suddenly, Ronon hurtled into Ford who spun away drawing his knife. Ronon grinned, drawing his. They ran at each other again, slashing with their blades until the knives met and both men strained against each other in a match of strength. Ford broke off first and whirled away. He stopped and threw his knife at Ronon before leaping for his Wraith stunner on the ground. He was half a foot from the stunner before Sheppard rushed in with a rifle.

"Lieutenant," Sheppard said warningly, "Don't."Ford grabbed the stunner and bolted. Sheppard cursed and ran after him.

Ronon looked over to where Rodney was hanging and grinned. He started towards him but stopped when Krisa groaned.

"Hi, Doctor Rodney Mckay," Mckay said, offering his hand in an upside down handshake, "Could you, um, get me down please?"

Ronon grinned and cut him down, then walked over to where Krisa lay.

Mckay lay where he was lowered, whimpering as blood flowed back into his legs.

Ronon knelt where Krisa was trying to get up and, grabbing her arm, gently lifted her upright. Krisa nodded with unshed tears in her eyes and, wincing, managed to start walking to the gate with Ronon's help.

John walked carefully to where Ford was standing. "Ford!" he yelled.Ford looked at his former commander."Keep your hands where I can see 'em," John warned, "We wanna help."

Ford narrowed his eyes. "Don't say that to me," he said, moving his hand to the pistol on his leg.

John shot Ford's leg yelling, "You're not getting' off this planet!"

Ford said, "Tell your sister that I'll kill her properly if I see her again." turning, he ran into a transporter beam from one of the darts overhead.

John stared at the darts in horror as they turned towards the gate and, activating it, went through.John returned to the puddlejumper and saw Krisa lying down on a bench as Dr. Beckett cared for her."What happened," he asked a marine.

"Ford threw me against a tree," Krisa gasped, wincing, "Ronon helped me back to the jumper."

John turned to the former Runner and nodded his thanks."Let's go home," John said.

John sighed while Dr. Weir and the commander of the Daedalus, Colonel Caldwell argued over the technicalities of the mission on P3M-736.

"Sheppard, you let Ford get away," Caldwell snapped.

John sighed, "With all due respect sir, I shot him first."

"Yet your report said that he purposefully ran into the Dart's culling beam. Is that true?"

"I shot Ford also," said Mckay, "didn't slow him down."

"Are you suggesting he wanted to be taken?" Dr. Weir asked.

"I think he saw it was the only way off the planet," John replied.

"Well, I can tell you from the quality time I spent with Ford, he was definitely not thinking straight," Mckay added.

"Now thanks to you, he's in enemy hands with information that could compromise all of us," Caldwell exclaimed.

"I don't think he'll give us away," John replied cheerfully.

"Oh, thank you so much for your assurance, Colonel. I'll be sure to include your 'feelings' in my report," Caldwell grumbled as he walked away.

John walked down the hallway to the infirmary and went in. He stopped as he saw Krisa lying on her stomach as Dr. Beckett checked her back once again. It was a mass of black and blue bruises.John blinked, "How you doin' Krisa?" he asked.

"Peachy," she grumbled, "but I won't be able to lay on my back for a while."

"While I don't suggest fighting as a form of exercise, moving around might help get rid of these bruises faster. You haven't broken anything and there is no sign that the spinal column was damaged, so your good to go," Dr. Beckett said, finishing up the examination.

Krisa groaned as she levered herself off the examining table and walked behind a curtain. She came out later dressed in comfortable loose clothes.

"I've put you on leave until those bruises are gone," Dr. Beckett said, "but I think you'll start before then, so whenever you feel healed enough, you can go back to work."

"Thank you Dr. Beckett," Krisa smiled wincing.

"Your welcome love," Dr. Beckett answered, "and if you want to use any ointments that you have to get your bruises down you can do that."

Krisa nodded and left with her brother.

Krisa walked into her room and flopped gingerly on the bed. Completely exhausted, she stared at the bedside table without really seeing it. She focused on the picture of her and Ford taken a year ago. She slowly sat up and reached for the picture. After holding it for a minute, she opened the back and took the image out. Gently, she set the empty frame on the nightstand while the crumpled picture went into the trash can. Krisa could hear the grinding of the Ancient disposal unit as it demolished the waste. She sighed, ordered the curtains to close and the lights to go off, and fell asleep.

AN: WOW! That was pretty long, but I wanted to wrap that up. I promise that it will be mainly RononOC from now on, but things have to progress first. Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

(beginning ch 4)AN: For those who know what Ronon is capable of, this chapter will come as a bit of a shock. PLEASE REVIEW:)

Krisa wandered through the halls of Atlantis stopping occasionally to speak to say hello to people walking past. She stopped at a door where the sounds of sticks thwacking against each other spilled out into the corridor. Walking in, she was confronted with Teyla and Ronon in combat. Krisa grinned and walked over to where her brother was sitting against the wall.

"Who do you think is going to win this time. This is, what, the third time they've fought now?" Krisa remarked grinning.

John shook his head and smiled, "It's probably going to be Ronon again. He's tough."

Ronon let loose with a flurry of blows against Teyla. She held her ground for the first few seconds but slowly lost it until Ronon pinned her against the wall. Teyla nodded as Ronon stepped back barely breathing hard. Krisa stood up.

"Ronon," she said. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Hand me some of the practice sticks."

Ronon blinked but threw two of the training sticks towards Krisa who took up a fighting stance on the mat.

"Don't go easy on me," Krisa said, grinning. Ronon grinned in answer.

Both opponents circled each other a long while before attacking. Ronon studied how Krisa moved. There was a smoothness to it, like a snake sliding through the grass getting ready to strike. Ronon studied her movements until he found the right time and place to strike. He struck. To his surprise Krisa evaded the blow and attempted one of her own. Ronon blocked and the cycle went on. Their blows grew faster and faster until each other's movements were a blur. Krisa struck with one of her fighting sticks which Ronon blocked but then she brought the other stick up to his throat.

John and Teyla both stood up.

"You beat Ronon," John said in surprise. The two opponents were still standing there in the same positions that they finished in. Ronon stepped back with a look of respect on his face.

"You beat me," Ronon said. Krisa nodded, panting.

Krisa straightened and listened to her radio. After a few minutes, she nodded, "Sorry, I have to go," and ran out of the gym.

Ronon walked to his quarters deep in thought. He knew that Sheppard wasn't telling him everything. _Teyla and Sheppard have both been very cautious around Krisa,_ he thought, _why? _Ronon smiled as he remembered the fight in the gym. _She is a very good swordswoman, almost better than I am. No, she is better than I am. I never thought that I'd find someone like that._ Ronon walked out onto a balcony that he often visited and stopped. Krisa stood there her face turned to the night breeze coming off of the ocean. "Something troubling you?" Ronon asked.

Krisa turned around, startled. "No, I'm fine."

Ronon raised one eyebrow and waited.

"Alright, I'm not fine," Krisa admitted, "but you don't need to worry. I'll be fine."

"Who did you lose?" Ronon asked softly.

"What?" Krisa said, turning to look at him.

"Who did you lose?" Ronon repeated.

"I haven't lost him, at least not in the conventional sense," Krisa replied.

Ronon turned to look at her quizzically.

"I should have gotten over him by now," she said softly.

"It's been seven years for me," Ronon replied.

Krisa blinked and turned to him, "You had a wife?"

Ronon smiled sadly, "Sort of."

"Oh,"

They stayed in a companionable silence for several minutes before Ronon turned to Krisa and said, "You never answered my question."

"He left, and chose a hell of a way to say goodbye," Krisa said.

"How?"

"Aiden was in the Air Force here, and during the Wraith siege a Wraith tried to feed on him and didn't succeed. The Wraith put a lot of this special enzyme into him. It made him a little strange. I was offplanet like all the other civilians and when I came back I found out what happened."

"He was the one Sheppard was searching for on the planet you found me on."

"Yeah, I thought that I could get him to come back but..."

"He threw you into a tree."

Krisa nodded.

"John still hasn't told me, but I was awake enough to hear the last words Aiden spoke before jumping into the culling beam. He said he would kill me if he saw me again."

Ronon stiffened, anger at the former Air Force soldier battling with a strange instinct to protect. _Protect?_ he thought, _I barely even know her. And I haven't decided if I will stay here or not._

"What is Sheppard to you," Ronon said and nearly swallowed his tongue. _I didn't mean to say that out loud!_

"He's my brother, why?" Krisa said, looking at Ronon quizzically.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah."

"You don't look anything alike."

"That's because I'm adopted."

"What?" Ronon had a confused look on his face.

"His family took me in when I was seven. My entire family had died in a plane crash, except for my sister and she couldn't afford to take me in. John was thirteen when I first met him," Krisa smiled, "I was an only child and he became the older brother I needed."

"If Sheppard's family took you in why didn't you change your name?" Ronon asked.

"I did change my name." Krisa said softly.

"What was your old one?"

Krisa looked at him again, "Not even John knows that one," she said and walked away.

Ronon walked into the mess hall to a huge crowd surrounding several musicians singing in a circle. He immediately spotted Krisa singing in a strange language. Several scientist that Sheppard called Japanese were hanging around listening. He stood mesmerized as Krisa sang the song with a clear tone that somehow conveyed the heartbroken mood of the song. The Japanese scientists crowded around her speaking rapidly in the same language as the song.

Krisa smiled and demurred, "No, I can't speak the language. In fact, I have no idea what I was saying but I liked the sound of the song so I memorized it."

The scientists expressed their admiration and amazement as Ronon got his food from the surprisingly empty line. He sat down at his usual table deep in thought.

Ronon blinked as Krisa sat down beside him.

"Sorry about last night," she said, "but I've already grieved for my parents and changing my name helped."

Ronon grunted and nodded, "I know how that feels."

"Sateda?" Krisa asked.

Ronon nodded.

Krisa looked down, "My name was Janet. But it hurt too much to use it. So I didn't."

Ronon smiled, and they continued to eat their lunch.

AN: Aww, small fluff. the chapters might take a while before posting each one so please have patience. Comments are Gods. Please review.

Disclaimer: what everyone else says


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have five quarters and if the ownership of Stargate Atlantis could be sold to me for that much, I'd take it. Be realistic people.

AN: to clarify, Ronon feels a connection with Krisa. They're friends. Have patience.

* * *

Krisa tapped her foot waiting impatiently before the Gate. She sighed and threw up her hands before turning away to go back to her office. She spun around again as the Gate activated to an arguing Sheppard and Dr. Beckett. 

Dr. Beckett said, "I want you in the infirmary as soon as possible lad, we don't know what Ellia's bite may have done..."

"I'm fine doc, just need a little bit of patching up and I can go on my way." John replied turning to come face to face with Krisa.

"What happened?" she asked in a dangerous tone raising one eyebrow.

"Um,... nothing?" John said trying to look innocent.

Krisa turned to Dr. Beckett and raised her eyebrow again.

"He was injured by a Wraith girl, and he won't accept treatment," Dr. Beckett said disapprovingly.

Krisa turned back to John, her eyes narrowed furiously.

"It's just a scratch!" John said, raising his hands trying to ward off Krisa whom was now advancing angrily towards him.

"I don't care if it is a paper cut! Any injury caused by a Wraith is going to be looked at by the good Doctor, now MOVE!" John ran out of the gate room to the infirmary like the whips of Hell were at his heels, or maybe his sister.

Ronon chuckled and moved in the direction where John had gone. Dr. Beckett followed with a whispered, "Thank you, lass." Teyla smiled before following the rest of her team.

Krisa was walking to the gym when John pushed past her. She turned around to stare at him as he walked around the corner. She shook her head and continued around the corner into the gym only to see Teyla standing by the wall with her hand on her throat.

"What happened," Krisa asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Teyla replied, lokking slightly pole-axed. Krisa frowned, looking thoughtful.

"Perhaps we should start meditating," Teyla said, motioning to the mat. Krisa nodded and sat down closing her eyes and breathing slowly as Teyla followed suit.

Krisa walked into the infirmary to stand beside Dr. Weir.

"What's happening," she asked.

"The so-called scratch that Ellia caused has, well it has..." Dr. Weir trailed off.

"What? It has what?" Krisa said, looking around at all of the faces that wouldn't meet her gaze.

Dr. Beckett turned around, "Ellia took the retrovirus that I created, too early. It wasn't ready and just made her turn even more into an iratus bug. We believe that she may have infected Colonel Sheppard with the retrovirus."

"Ah," Krisa said, "and John is... okay?"

"That would be a no. There is a growth where Ellia scratched him that resembles the color of Ellia's skin after she changed."

Krisa's face went blank and she left, rather quickly, pushing past Ronon and Teyla who just came in.

"What happened," Ronon said, looking after Krisa.

"I just told her about John, and I..." Dr. Beckett looked after her worriedly.

John walked out of the examination room. "What was the look on her face."

"I don't know," Mckay said, "there wasn't one."

John stiffened. "That's not good," he muttered.

"Why?" Teyla asked.

"When she first moved in with my family, she used to get a blank face and go up to her room and cry. I later realized that she only got like that when she was really sad or worried, or even mad." John said. He started out the door only to be stopped by Dr. Beckett. Dr. Beckett pointed to Ronon's coat swinging out of the door.

"Ronon's already taken care of it."

Ronon knocked on the door to Krisa's quarters. When there was no answer he waved his hand in front of the door crystals and walked in. Krisa was huddled in the center of her bed with a blanket pulled up to her ears.

"Go away," Krisa said as Ronon sat down on the bed beside her.

"No," he said simply, turning Krisa towards him. She resisted but he turned her completely around to face him. "Sheppard's going to be okay," he said upon seeing her tear streaked face. Krisa looked at him searching his face, capturing his eyes with hers. She looked down as tears gathered in them again. Ronon carefully picked her up and cradled her against his chest as she started crying again.

When Ronon found John later that day, he was staring at the slowly spreading growth on his right arm.

John looked up, "Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's sleeping," Ronon replied stoically, "I decided to let her do so."

"Alright, what did you do," John asked, standing up.

"Nothing," Ronon said, "I just held her as she cried."

"Oh," John said.

"What did you think I would do when she's like that?" Ronon asked, a bit heatedly.

"Whoa, calm down big guy, I'm not accusing you of anything. It's just in my job description to be protective of my little sister."

Ronon grunted.

John chuckled, "And heaven knows that she needs to get over Ford. I have no problems with you dating her."

Ronon looked at him shocked, "I would never..."

"I know big guy, but if you decide to then I have no problems with it." John said, chuckling.

Ronon watched him leave, then looked out the window with a vacant smile on his face.

* * *

AN: please do be patient, I have so much homework I can't breathe and I stay up so that my parents start yelling at me to get to bed in order to write this. so chappies might not come very often. 

Thou must review points to review button REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nix


End file.
